


Just a little bit

by Notoyax17



Series: The Write Everyday (you can do it!!) Challenge [3]
Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notoyax17/pseuds/Notoyax17
Summary: Batman joins the team for a day. He's not quite himself.10/13/17





	Just a little bit

**Author's Note:**

> It's technically 10/14 but it's also suuuper early and I'm also suuuper not sober (is it obvious? so much backspacing needed!), so I figure it counts!

Wally blinked slowly, suddenly vaguely certain he must have drugged at some point. Because Robin had just entered their base with what was a massive black cat (or maybe a large jaguar kitten) sitting on his shoulder. 

 

“Uh...Robin?” When the younger teen turned to his direction, his normal bright smile brightening his face, Wally decided to amend his diagnosis to “definitely hallucinating.” “What...what is that?”

 

“Holy- what the- What is  _ that, _ ” Artemis breathed sharply, and maybe it wasn’t just him after all!

 

Robin tilted his head, clearly blinking under the mask. “What are you talking about?”

 

The group glanced at each other uncertainly. 

 

“Uh... _ that, _ ” Wally offered, pointing. 

 

Both Robin and the cat looked down at Robin’s uniform, as if trying to find a large stain or some growing black hole there. Finding nothing, as one they both looked up at him them. “What are you talking about?”

 

Kaldur, still being the most calm, frowned. “I believe they’re referring to the cat on your shoulder…”

 

Robin startled and the cat seemed to relax, now back to simply perching on Robin’s shoulder like a gargoyle. 

 

“Oh! I forgot you guys didn’t know. Batman got turned into a cat. So he’s gonna be hanging out with us for a little bit before it wears off.”

 

Megan laughed brightly. “Oh! He’s so cute! Can I pet him?” she asked, all but apparating before him with her speed to get closer. She had a hand up, reading to offer petting before she received a very narrowed eyed look.

 

Still Batman then.

 

“Yeah, no. I wouldn’t,” Robin said apologetically. 

  
  


\----xxxx----

 

And it actually wasn’t so bad. 

 

Batman remained perched on Robin’s shoulder throughout their day, somehow seeming to communicate with him through telepathy. Even during training, Robin came over to Superboy and knelt down beside him, tossed on his back by Black Canary. 

 

“Hey, B says you’re fighting like someone with a lot of power. Maybe lower your center of gravity act pretend your arms are shackled when you move? You’ll move slower and more easily that way,” he said.

 

Superboy nodded, simply taking that at face value and got up, ready to take their trainer on again. 

 

“Um...what? Can you guys actually read each other’s minds?” Wally asked when Robin reached the rest of them on the sidelines again.

 

Robin frowned at him. “Huh?” he asked dissolving into laughs. “No! He’s using his claws to talk to me in morse code!”

 

“I’m sorry, is that supposed to be  _ more reasonable _ than telepathy?” Artemis asked dryly. 

 

Robin only smiled, fond, before turning back to watch Superboy get his ass kicked with slightly less severity this time around.

  
  


\----xxxx----

 

After that, they had a chance to rest. It went almost without saying that their favorite method of team resting was watching a movie together. 

 

As usually, Wally found himself glancing in Robin’s direction every now and again. It was on one such glance that he noticed Batman - Batcat - sprawled out on his back on Robin’s lap, clearly asleep. 

 

Robin, clearly having caught him looking, smiled. “I gotta use the bathroom, mind taking him?” 

 

Wally’s brain short circuited very sharply. “I... _ what _ ?? Won’t he wake up? And, like,  _ kill me? _ ”

 

Robin snorted. “ _ No _ . He’s a deep sleeper. And you’re nice and harmless. Just keep a hand on him or pet him a lot,” he said, not even bothering to actually get permission from the friend that he was sentencing to death as he lifted the mostly-liquid cat and deposited him on Wally’s lap.

 

And he was  _ warm _ . Batman was warm and soft and silently vibrating in Wally’s lap as he kept his palm on the Dark Knight’s chest. 

 

Just when he thought he was completely safe, when he thought that Batman couldn’t possibly wake up, the massive cat rolled over on Wally’s lap, onto his stomach and then seemed to just freeze. 

 

He was still for a long moment before turning his head to look up at Wally, blinking at him blearily. They kept eye contact for a long moment before Batman blinked slowly once, twice, eyes eventually fluttering shut and his head flopped down on Wally’s lap. 

 

And, just as quickly as he had woken up, he was out again.

 

It was pretty freaking adorable. 

 

When Robin returned, he reached down to take the cat back and Wally found himself pressing his hand down a little firmly. 

 

“Uh, you can leave him. I don’t want to wake him up. Uh...just in case?” Wally whispered.

 

Robin smiled at him, somehow both fond and knowing. “Just make to give him back before the lights go up and he wakes up properly. He’ll avoid you otherwise,” he murmured teasingly into his ear.

 

Even in the darkness, Wally tried valiantly to fight down his blush. 

 

That was fine. 

 

A little while longer wouldn’t hurt.


End file.
